Conventionally, in a shift range change device of a vehicle, an electronic control unit detects the shift range selected by the driver, and drives and controls a rotary actuator according to the detection value, such that the shift range of an automatic shift is changed in a shift-by-wire system. JP 5648564 B describes a shift-by-wire system.